Kidnapping
by melainieng18
Summary: The Grey family went for a vacation. Then suddenly Caitlyn and her daughter have been kidnapped. Can Nate help save Caitlyn and her daughter.Naitlyn


Nate and Caitlyn

Nate and Caitlyn have been married for three have a daughter name Emily.

Shane and Mitchie

Shane and Mitchie have been married for four have a twins name Zoe and Alex.

Jason and Ella

They also have been married for five have a son name Kevin.

The Grey family have been on a vacation at a the Carribean(** i dun noe wat name to put **) They re going for breakfast at a 5 star restaurant at the hotel. They are talking about their vacation. Then Emily wanted to go to the toilet. Caitlyn bring her there. I t was quite far from the hotel.

Caitlyn's POV

On the way to the toilet, there was a guy walking towards us. Suddenly he took out a knife and pointed it at me. He said if we do not follow as he said he is going to kill us. So I agreed to follow his orders. A big van drove in front of us we got into the van and the driver drove us away. I wanted to call Nate but the kidnappers too my phone away. They brought us to a small old house. After we got into the house, he take out my phone and asked me for Nate's phone number. Iasked him why but he doesn't answer my question. I quickly showed him my phone number and he started to call Nate's phone number.

Nate's POV

I was getting worried because Emily and Caitlyn haven't came back yet. They have been gone for almost 1 hour. So I decided to go and find , my phone suddenly rang.I took out my phone and see the iD and I saw it was Caitlyn.I quickly answer the call."Caitlyn, where are you? Everyone are worried about you two." Hello.I heard a guy voice."I am not wife and daughter are with me. Bring 100 million if want them back me at 31, street an old small house."I wantd to ask why but the kidnappers end the line.I quickly ran to my hotel room and grab my car key.I took the money that the kidnapers ask.I start my car and drive to the place that the kidna;pers had kidnaped I reach my destination.

Caitlyn's POV

I heard the kidnappers taking to Nate. Them the kidnappers move closer to me and hit my hand with his I heard car engin infront the old house.I heard footsteps in front the door and the kidnappers open the door for Nate to come Nate could come in, the kidnappers pulled me and Emily up and pointed the gun at my forehead. Then Nate came in and a shocked face across his face.

Nate' POV

I was shocked to see a gun pointed a Caitlyn forehead and Emily beside her.I quickly handed the bag to the kidnappers.

Then the kidnappers said"only one can escape. choose one of them." Caitlyn tell me to choose Emily but I wanted to save them both. If that is what Caitlyn wants, so I will follow as she handed Emily to me but I was been kidnapper wanted to shot me and Caitlyn noticed. She quickly bite the kidnappers hand and ran over to protect the gun shooted at kidnappers quickly ran away. I quickly ran over to her and pick her up.I tried to call he but she didn't respond.I took out my phone and call the ten minutes, the ambulance came and took Caitlyn into the ambulance to go to the have been in the operation room for almost one hour already.I was getting worried that doctor came out and said that she is okay. I was so happy.

Caitlyn's POV

I woke up in a white room and I saw Nate beside was sleeping. So I didn't want to wake him up so I quickly got out of the room myself.I went to the balcony of the I saw Shane and Mitchie coming to the hospital.I quickly go out of the balcony and went to meet them.

Nate's POV

I woke up and saw Caitlyn not at bed.I got I saw a note at the table at the side of her bed.I read the note "Nate, if see this note I need to tell u that u don't need to worry about me. I am taking a walk.I didn't want to wake u up because u are so ."I was so relieved when I saw this Caitlyn came in with Shane and Mitchie.I went to her and hug and I talked about what happened adn Caitlyn and Mitchie went to ask when Caitlyn can discharge.

Caitlyn's POV

I went to see the doctor and the doctor told me that I can be discharge by tomorrow.I went back to meet Nate and tell him about I got back to meet Nate was talking with Shane . Shane said that he need to go to meet Connie and Steve.( **Mitchie's parents **).So they left.I told Nate about the news the doctor just told was so happy about said he will come and pick me up tomorrow.

The Next Day

Nate came to the hospital to pick me up.I got home and Emily was there and she ran to hug was so happy to see night Emily and Nate was sitting at the couch while seeing felt suspicious because he haven't seen Caitlyn the whole went up to their room and saw Caitlyn sleeping with a smile across her went down and brought Emily up to get her she fell asleep, he went to his room and went to sleep beside Caitlyn. Before he fell asleep, he kissed Caitlyn's forehead and fell asleep.


End file.
